Mr Samwise Remembers
by lizmybit
Summary: This is my First Fanfic and would appreciate and and all comments. This is about Sam Sitting and remembering the journey.


Sam sat silently in the darkness. It was a quiet night; by the light of the new spring moon he could see Frodo sleeping. Sam was glad, it had been weeks since his master had slept well. Sam was tired but could not give into sleep. Gollum had skulked off somewhere and Sam still didn't trust him. Now less than ever after he reveled to Faramir the reason for their mission. "I know master wants to help him but I can not see why. All he wants is the Ring, that's all he cares about". "I know he'll kill us if he gets the chance, I can not sleep, I must protect Frodo."  
  
Sam's thoughts began to drift to the events of the last few days. He was hungry and could almost smell the stewed rabbit he had cooked in Ithilien.  
  
He thought about the Oliphaunt's and how if their journey had been for any other purpose he would have enjoyed seeing them a whole lot more. He knew that no one at home would believe that he had seen them. Those huge magnificent beasts, never in his life had he seen anything so big. Accept perhaps the Argonath on the great Anduin. Everything seems so big out here in the world, he felt himself longing for the quietness and the familiarity of the Shire. He missed his garden, the Gaffer and most of all Rosie Cotton. He wondered if he would ever see them again. At the start of this journey he never thought about the possibility of not returning but as the quest goes on he is beginning to doubt that he will ever see these things he loves again. "That's alright though I am where I am needed most, with Mr. Frodo. Here is where my duty lies and with him is where I shall remain." He quickly began to think of other things for fear that he would begin to cry and wake Frodo.  
  
He thought about Faramir, how much like his brother he was and yet how different. Sam had liked Boromir and was sorry to learn that he was dead. He was brash yes, quite often thought only of himself and most grievously tried to kill Frodo and take the ring and for that Sam would never be able to forgive him. But Sam was beginning to understand more about this Ring. He felt quite sure that he would never completely comprehend the power behind it but he knew there was a great evil in it. He watched everyday as it changed his beloved master into someone he no longer knew. There was a great sadness about Frodo. A constant far away look in his eyes. Sam knew he carried a heavy burden and he wanted nothing more than to relieve him of it. But that was out of the question. Frodo would never let the Ring go now, Sam must think of another way to help.  
  
His thoughts returned to Faramir he had turned out to be quite an ally. He wondered what the Ranger had meant when he said Faramir's life would be forfeit for letting them go. He hoped that his Father would understand and take pity on Faramir. Sam was glad that he finally understood that the Ring could not aid them in their fight against Mordor. Frodo had been right in saying "The ring will not save Gondor, it only has to power to destroy". They have seen nothing but destruction from the very beginning of the quest. Frodo being stabbed by the morgul blade loosing Gandalf in Moria then Boromir. It was almost too much for Sam to bear. He wondered how the others were doing. He knew that as long as Merry and Pippin stayed with Strider they would be all right. "I wonder if they have traveled back to Rivendell" Sam thought to himself. "Well wherever they are I hope they are far from here and safe. For all he knew Merry and Pippin could be safely back in the Shire by now. He felt a twinge of envy at that thought.  
  
Sam looked at his backpack; it was filled with many provisions given to them by Faramir Dried fruits, salted meats and bread. It was not stewed rabbit but it might aid him in keeping his mind from thinking so much. " Nothin good can come of too much thinkin" the Gaffer would have said, Sam smiled at the thought of his Da. He certainly hoped he would see him again.  
  
Sam opened his backpack and made himself a fine second supper. Not as good as the meal they had shared with Faramir before they left Ithilien but it was better then plain Lembas and he was glad to have it. He looked at Frodo sleeping quietly and thought about waking him to share in his meal but decided he needed the rest more.  
  
After he was done eating he packed up the food, took his bedroll and leaned up against a tree. A Sharp pain seized his right side. He had all but forgotten about the bruises until that moment. He hadn't told Frodo about them, he had enough to worry about. And after all they were just bruises they will heal soon enough. He was quite sure nothing was broken. Or so he hoped. His mind traveled back to the event that caused the bruising.  
  
Never had he been more scared in his life then that day in Osgiliath. They arrived in the midst of a battle and chaos was everywhere. Frodo had seemed increasingly distant throughout the day. Nazgul on wretched beasts flying overhead he watched as Frodo walked right past him. Sam was calling to Frodo "What are you doing?" "Where are you going"? Frodo did not answer he appeared to be in some sort of trance. Slowly Frodo ascended a flight of stairs, the Nazgul on the winged beast appeared directly in front of him. Frodo extended his hand toward the beast holding the ring. Sam without knowing what he was doing ran up the stairs grabs Frodo about the waist and pulls him down. He is not really sure what happened next. He knew they were tumbling, falling head over heals down the stairs. When Sam opened his eyes Frodo was on top of him, Sting pointed at his throat. Sam Looked in Frodo's eyes. Those deep blue eyes that had once seemed so clear were now clouded with a gray mist. There was madness in them and Sam knew Frodo did not recognize him. Terror seized Sam he heard himself saying "Its me, It's your Sam. Tears streaming down his face. Hoping that somehow his voice would render some recognition with Frodo. Frodo just stared at him with a hideous look on his face; slowly the mist seemed to clear from his eyes. And the madness left him. Frodo went limp and collapsed against a wall. "I can't do this Sam" he exclaimed. "I know Mr. Frodo, Its all wrong"  
  
Just then Sam felt something brush past his face. He opened his eyes but saw nothing there, Just Frodo sleeping peacefully. Sam watched Frodo lying there, the Ring clasped in his hand, and he suddenly became aware of a great passionate love for Frodo welling up inside him. "I would gladly bear this burden for him if I could" Sam thought to himself but he knew that could not be. He vowed at that moment to do whatever it took to get this Ring business over with and get his master back home where he could care for him properly. He knew Frodo could not accomplish this task alone. Frodo, Sam feared, was no longer himself. The Ring had taken him and he needed Sam's help now more than ever. "Well" Sam thought to himself "I will do whatever it takes even unto death I will follow him" "I have no life apart from him any more"  
  
Just then he noticed Frodo start to stir and sit up he looked at Sam. "Why Sam have you been sitting up all night keeping watch again?" asked Frodo. "You should have woken me up liked you promised you would." " Now Mr. Frodo would I do that? I have had a nice long rest." "I was just about to start getting breakfast ready" " we have lots of fine things for breakfast today thanks to Captain Faramir." Frodo watched Sam get up and head toward his backpack. Frodo knew that Sam was lying about sleeping but though it best not to start an argument. Frodo knew it would do no good anyway. Frodo sat there a moment thinking how lucky he was to have such a companion as Sam.  
  
"Come on Sam" he said "Lets have some breakfast" with that Frodo stood up and began to pack up his things. 


End file.
